


Dragon Dreams  (Tommy-Anton AU - Medieval 01)

by bittenfeld



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Dino Thunder AU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenfeld/pseuds/bittenfeld
Summary: a story idea, not completely fleshed out - Medieval AU (non-PR), told from Anton's POV.  When a nobleman, Anton, comes across a traveller, Tomas, there is an immediate attraction between them, which they intend to pursue - quite thoroughly...





	

Anton, a nobleman, is out riding alone on horseback, when he spots a hooded figure walking down a path in the woods, dressed in common traveling clothes.  He spurs his horse over to issue a stern warning to the interloper.  “Are you aware your on the king’s private lands?  Show yourself.”

“Please forgive my error.  I am not from here, and I seem to have lost my way,” the man apologizes, pushing the hood from his head and smiling at his accoster.  “I was unaware I was trespassing.  I will leave immediately.”

Their speech is different but understandable to each other.  Anton asks where is he from, and Tomas mentions some country rather distant.  Anton may not even recognize the name.  However, there’s an immediate attraction between them, so Anton uses that as an excuse to arrest Tomas and bring him back to the castle. 

Once back at the castle, people are addressing Anton as “Your Highness”, etc, and Tomas queries rather dryly, “Your father is the king?”  Anton smiles, having deliberately neglected to mention that minor bit of information before, and admits, “yes.”

Tomas is in a cell, when Anton comes to him.  He wants Tomas, and Tomas is not averse.  Anton takes him right there on the cell floor, then leaves.

But the following days Anton can’t get Tomas out of his head, and goes to him again.  He offers to take him out of the cell if he won’t try to escape.  Anton wants to bed him in his own chambers.  Tomas doesn’t mind, and anyway he’ll do anything to get out of the cell.

After Tomas has been there for awhile, as a prisoner, Anton wants to keep Tomas as his personal attendant.  But Tomas needs to continue his travels (what is the reason for his journey?).  Anton makes it a gambling chance – he says the only way Tomas can leave is to fight Anton in a knife duel and kill Anton.  If he loses, he will have to stay with Anton as Anton’s bed-slave.  And that’s even giving Tomas the advantage – Anton will only be fighting defensively, not trying to kill Tomas.

Of course the royal family is horrified that they might lose the heir to the throne for such a trifling deal.  But Anton, who of course has been trained in combat and led troops in battle, retorts in amusement, do they really think some crude ungainly peasant offers any threat?  Tomas has no desire to fight to the death, but he’s rather cornered into this now.  And he’s suspicious – is Anton lying to him? will he really gain his freedom if he kills Anton?  Anton assures that his word is honorable.  Still Tomas questions, “but if you’re dead, how do I know your family will allow me to leave? or will they simply execute me?”  Anton looks to his father for agreement, and the king grudgingly gives his assent.  Anton assures, “We would not bring dishonor upon this family by lying.  If we did, our rule over this kingdom would mean nothing.”

Two elegantly detailed daggers are brought forth. Then, as is only fair, Tomas is offered first choice.  He looks them over, suspicious that one might not have an edge, but there is no trick, they are both good weapons, so he picks one.  They fight, and indeed Tomas is as skilled as Anton.  It’s a difficult fight, but then Tomas disarms Anton, and finally pins him with the knife to his throat.  They look at each other, eye-to-eye.  Tomas could kill him… but doesn’t.  “I would not take the life of an unarmed man, and certainly not simply for game, especially when my own life could not be forfeit.”

But then, as Tomas slowly lowers his guard, Anton suddenly reverses positions, grabs the knife out of Tomas’s hand and now he has Tomas down, with the dagger poised at _his_ throat.  “And if your life _could_ be forfeit…?”

Then abruptly he tosses the knife away, then pins Tomas’s wrists over his head, and things suddenly become rather sensual.  Tomas has lost – even though he technically won – because he didn’t follow through and kill Anton.  But then Anton smiles – he has to relent, he has no right to claim victory, so Tomas is free to go.  “But tell me, where did a peasant learn to fight so well?”

Tomas looks him in the eye, returning a challenging smile.  “From my father’s captain-of-the-guard.”

Anton smiles in amusement, realizing he’s been had.  “And what, pray, is your father’s name?”

“Rithgard, king of the lands of Cael, east of Lake Morrin.”

“So – our peasant is really a prince,” Anton notes, then confides humorously, “Well at least I don’t need to bear the shame of being bested by a clumsy oaf of a Moor-man.”

Tomas queries.  “So, where does this leave us?”

Anton smiles.  “Where indeed?”  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~

To keep Tomas prisoner now would be tantamount to declaring war against Cael, which Anton’s father has no intention of doing.  But when they are alone, Anton suggests, gazing over Tomas sensually, “Perhaps instead we could agree to a treaty of peace and coöperation between our kingdoms… and seal it between ourselves…”

“With a ‘marriage of convenience’?” Tomas interprets wryly.

“Marriages have been done for less.”  Anton merely shrugs, touching Tomas’ face.  “A warrior’s bond seals more than diplomatic treaties.  I want you to stay. You must know that.”

Tomas tosses a sidelong glance. “I surmised as much.”  He shakes his head.  “I cannot stay.  I must carry out my father’s orders.  I have to leave.”

Anton gathers him close, breath ruffles Tomas’ hair.  “But not right now.  Not tonight.”

“Not tonight,” Tomas agrees.

They kiss, Anton’s hands slide over sleeved shoulders, then fingers reach to unlace Tomas’ blouse.  “And tomorrow when you leave, I will go with you and lend you an outfit of three of the finest of my personal guard.”

“That won’t be necessary…”

“Of course it is.  You’ve said yourself your are unfamiliar with this area.  You need an escort who knows this territory blindfolded.  My cousins and I grew up running these trails since childhood.  We know the most direct routes through the mountain passes.  And the lands beyond our borders can be treacherous.  Then afterwards I shall accompany you back to Cael, and offer our peace treaty to your father in person.”

They fall to the bed and make hard love.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 _to be continued someday_ …

  

**notes for future or alternate development:**

Tomas and Anton’s families fought against each other generations ago, but never did make up.  Tomas is travelling to another kingdom that had helped them before, maybe Tomas’ kingdom needs their help again.  He thought he was skirting a long distance around Anton’s lands.  But what he doesn’t realize is that in the interim, Anton’s family has enlarged their kingdom and taken over the land including the road that Tomas is travelling on.  (So now how does he get to the other kingdom, without Anton’s family executing him as a spy?)  I think that with Anton’s personal interest in Tomas, Anton might suggest to his own father that perhaps now is the time to make peace with Tomas’ family.  And then he will travel with Tomas to the other kingdom, then accompany him back to Tomas’ home, to offer his father’s peace treaty to Tomas’ father.  But perhaps there will be those in Anton’s kingdom who will be suggesting to Anton’s father that he could take over Tomas’ kingdom instead… and then if that’s the case, and the peace treaty is a sham, Anton could be furious and go against his own father, and that could split their own kingdom, with some subjects loyal to the king, and others loyal to Crown Prince Anton.

 


End file.
